Vanessa Carlysle
Vanessa Carlysle is the fiancé of Wade Wilson/Deadpool. Biography Original Timeline= ''X2: X-Men United Her name appeared on Stryker's Computer. |-|Revised Timeline= Deadpool Born in New Jersey, Vanessa Carlysle had a tough upbringing before becoming a prostitute in New York City. One day, while visiting a bar, she met Wade Wilson and the two eventually began a relationship. A year later, Wade would propose to Vanessa but eventually ended up getting diagnosed with cancer. Desperately trying to save her lover, Vanessa found multiple treatments for Wade. Despite this, the mercenary abandoned her one night and she spent the next few years mourning his loss. Unknown to her, Wade had actually undergone a procedure that cured his cancer and gave him a healing factor and "super penis". However, the process had disfigured him, causing the mercenary to have a fear of revealing himself to Vanessa. Eventually, the people responsible for Wade's procedure, Ajax and Angel Dust, now mortal enemies with the mercenary, learned of Vanessa's existence and went to in find her. After being told by Weasel that Ajax and Angel are going after Vanessa, Wade and Weasel goes to the strip club where she works. But Wade is still scared to face her and loses the courage to do so. Vanessa's co-worker tells her that an ex-boyfriend is out back looking for her. She goes outside and thinks it's Wade, but it's Ajax. He and Angel take her. Wade goes out back to look for her but only finds her handbag, letting him know that she's been taken. The two then took Vanessa to a decommissioned aircraft carrier in a scrapyard to kill her in an oxygen deprivation chamber. Determined to rescue her, Deadpool, alongside X-Men members Colossus and Negasonic Teenage Warhead, confronted Ajax and his subordinates. After defeating his enemies and saving her, Deadpool revealed his new face to Vanessa, who, despite being angry for getting abandoned, accepts him. The two then reconcile and share a kiss, while Wade plays "Careless Whisper" by Wham!. Deadpool 2 ''To be added Personality Vanessa is kind, feisty, and seductive. She cares much for her fiancé, Wade, and was devastated when he was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Though obvious that Wade was going to die, she did everything she could to help Wade. After he left for a year, she was clearly hurt, punching Wade multiple times for leaving and calling him "asshole" more than once. However, she is not beyond forgiveness and forgave Wade almost instantly. Though beautiful, she is not a vain person, as she did not care what Wade looked like with his disfigurement. She is also tough, not afraid of stabbing Ajax, a man who could clearly kill her if he wanted to. Relationships Friends *Deadpool - Boyfriend *Colossus - Savior and Ally *Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Savior and Ally Enemies *Ajax † - Former Captor, Enemy, and Attempted Killer *Angel Dust - Former Captor and Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Vanessa is a mutant with blue skin and white hair named 'Copycat ', and is capable of imitating a person to the genetic level. *Morena Baccarin has portrayed multiple roles in different comic book adaptations, such as Black Canary on Justice League Unlimited, Cheetah on Batman: The Brave and the Bold, Gideon on The Flash, Dr. Leslie Thompkins on Gotham, and Talia al Ghul in Son of Batman and Batman: Bad Blood. *The role of Vanessa Carlysle was initially offered to Olivia Munn, but she was disinterested in playing the role of the girlfriend. External links * * Category:X2: X-Men United Characters Category:Cameo Category:Female Category:Stryker's Folders Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Deadpool (film) Characters Category:Unknown Status - Original Timeline Category:Lovers Category:Americans Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Caucasian Category:Deadpool 2 Characters